Harry Potter and the Dragon Queen
by Ming Li
Summary: In which our beloved Harry Potter meets three very strange girls from Wales, Draco Malfoy is asked to have puppies, and nothing makes much sense. I hope you enjoy.
1. Meet Talon

Harry Potter scowled at his class list for fifth year --  
      "Double potions first thing in the morning?  Damn it, this is going to be hellish.." Ron echoed his thoughts verbally.  
      "Yeah, but I heard we got a bunch of new students because.. well, You-Know-Who burned down a school in Wales.." Hermione was studying her (extremely full) schedule.  
      "I heard about it.."  
      Harry frowned.  As he lived with his real family in the summers, he often missed out on a lot of news.  
      "There's a new girl in Gryffindor.. our year, too.. most of the Wales kids got sent to Ravenclaw but they were running out of room.."  
      "Yes.." Hermione suddenly made a face.  "I'm due to help her fit in.. I don't know why they chose me, I haven't got time for it.."  
      "It's cause you're such a good student, Hermione.." Harry teased her.  He had grown a lot over the summer and was no longer so small and scrawny, though still rather lean.  
      "Oh," Ron said suddenly, "That must be her.."  
      A girl had slipped through the portraithole.  She was definitely not from around there; she had striking violet eyes, fair skin, and long curly hair the color of freshly spilled blood.  She was extremely slender and wore a pair of jeans and a plain white tee shirt, obviously not having a pair of robes to wear.  
      Hermione stared doubtfully at her odd apparel, and Ron seemed too awestruck to comment.  Harry decided it was up to him to say something.  
      "Hello.. um.. are you the new..?"  
      She nodded, fixing him with her rather eerie purple eyes. BR  
      "Mhmm.  I'm a foreigner.." Her accent was slightly British, but it had a more wild edge to it, slightly Scottish.  
      She carried a trunk under her arm, and a backpack slung over her shoulder.  
      "Which one of you is Hermione?"  
      "I am.." Hermione stood, brushing equally curly locks out of her eyes.  
      "Good.  I'm to be bunking with you?" The girl's rather officious, arrogant tone was beginning to grate on all their nerves -- she seemed like more the type who'd be placed in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, certainly not Gryffindor.  
      Hermione nodded.  
      "All right, then.  I'm Talon." Suddenly her violent gaze was upon Harry.. she gazed at him through her eyelashes, then winked and began to haul her trunk upstairs.  
      The remaining trio stared at each other in confusion.   
      This would be an adventure, wouldn't it?  



	2. Meet Jezebel, and then be very, very afr...

Meanwhile, in Slytherin, a petite young girl stared at the portraithole. Her huge turquouise eyes, neatly accentuated with make-up, were narrowed.  
She didn't know the password. This would be a problem.  
Tossing her black braid over her shoulder, she screeched.  
"LET ME IN, GOD DAMMIT!" And despite the fact that she was about five feet tall, she had the lung power of.. several people.  
Inside the common room, Draco Malfoy started. A faint shout had come through the portrait, and he stood.  
"Whozzat?" Goyle stared dumbly at the back of the portrait, as if expecting a ghost to come gliding through.  
"I don't know," Draco snapped, "I haven't open the portrait yet." He swung it open and stared down at the girl.  
She was quite curvy, and this was emphasized by a sparkly blue halter top and black jeans. She smiled prettily up at Draco.  
"Oh, there you are. I was wondering how to get this thing open."  
"Ooohhh!" Suddenly, Draco's mild daze was interrupted by a squeal. Pansy Parkingson dashed over.  
"You must be Jezebel Zion~" she squeaked.  
Draco's nerves frayed like an ahfgan blanket.  
"Deal with this.. person," he said in a clipped voice, and stalked back to Crabbe and Goyle.  
Jezebel proceeded to grin like a maniac.  
"Yes, I'm Jezzie. You're Pansy?" She sniggered softly.  
Pansy looked rather confused and settled on just nodding.  
"Goooooooood doggie. Carry this." Jezebel shoved her trunk into Pansy's arm and began to saunter up to the girls' dorm.  
Pansy looked affronted, but obviously had no choice but to follow. Thus, she did.  
  
-----------  
  
Later, Jezebel was again down in the common room. She had succeeded on attracting most of the boys in Slytherin, and they had discovered she was a stray exchange student from America. Why she was there, she refused to disclose.  
Draco watched her with a sneer. She had no class and no taste -- her clothing was downright trashy, and .. what the HELL was she doing now?  
The full-figured young lady had skidded onto a table and begun to sing. She had a rather nice voice, wild and cigarette-husky. Someone had cast a spell for music, and the tempo was hard and rough.  
  
"She paints her nails and she don't know,  
He's got her best friend on the phone,  
She'll wash her hair and his dirty clothes   
Are all he gives to her..   
And he's got posters on the wall  
Of all the girls he wishes she was,  
And he means EVERYTHING to her!"  
  
She was using an amplifying spell so everyone could hear her better. Draco got the impression she was singing this from experience, as if she knew how this poor neglected woman in the song felt. He did not, however, feel any sympathy for her. If she had been stupid enough to be manipulated, well.. she'd obviously gotten over it. She continued to sing, gyrating to the music with such intensity he thought perhaps she was going to do something drastic. Or if she kept that hip-shimmying thing up, he was going to do something drastic. Like haul her off the table and to his quarters.  
  
"Her boyfriend, yeah, he don't know  
Anything about her  
He's too stoned, nintendo?  
I wish that I could make her see..   
She's just the flavor of the weak!"  
  
She took a deep breath and grinned, her black braid swinging like a whip.  
  
"It's friday night, she's all alone..  
He's a million miles away,   
She's dressed to kill   
The TV's on  
He's connected to the sound..   
He's got pictures on the wall  
Of all the girls he's loved before  
And she knows all his favorite songs!"  
  
Jezebel tossed on a random hat, pulling the bill low over her eyes. She definitely had the sexual charisma thing down.  
  
"Her boyfriend, yeah, he don't know  
Anything about her  
He's too stoned, nintendo?  
I wish that I could make her see..   
She's just the flavor of the weak!"  
  
Her tone got softer, sexier, and her movements slower and more deliberate. Intended to appeal to the male gender, and Draco could swear her eyes flickered over him for half a second.  
  
"Her boyfriend..  
He don't know..   
Anything..   
About her.."  
  
Again her voice got harsh. Angry.  
  
"He's too stoned!  
Too stoned!  
Too damn stoned!  
Her boyfriend, he don't know  
Anything about her  
He's too stoned! Nintendo?  
I wish that I could make her see..   
She's just the flavor of the weak!  
Yeah, she's the flavor of the weak!"  
  
Then with a soft sexy whimper, so pitiful it almost made Draco feel bad for her -- almost, but not quite --   
  
"She makes me bleed.."  
  
Breathlessly, she fell off the table, flat on her back at Draco's feet. He leaned over in his chair to stare at her.   
He couldn't help but noticing how pretty she was -- her heart-shaped face was golden-skinned, her eyes bright and shocking against dark hair. Her cheeks were flushed.  
"Yo, what's uuuup mah homie~?" She beamed up at him, and the momentary visage of loveliness was lost.  
"You're on my feet," he said distastefully. She frowned and sat up.  
At that precise moment, the bell rang for dinner. 


	3. In Which Our Heroes (and Heroines) Have ...

Dinnertime!  
All the houses gathered in caphacony; there were glares across the room, shy smiles, and winks. Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years, conveniently, entered at the same time.  
Jezebel, who was busy driving everyone insane by randomly singing muggle songs (in Slytherin of all places), asking Snape if she could have a puppy, and casting spells on people that turned them various shades of purple, suddenly stopped in her tracks.  
Draco rammed into her, as he wasn't really watching where he was going, and swore.  
"Watch it, mudblood.."  
She ignored him and ran past Snape towards the Gryffindor side. She promptly latched onto a redhaired girl. Talon.  
"TALON~~! I missed you~~~" she squealed.   
Draco was staring. The girl Jez had glomped onto was -gorgeous.-   
Talon smirked and pulled the affectionate shorter girl off of her.  
"Go back to your group, Jezzie.. Wouldn't want you to get in trouble, now would we?"   
"Okay! Come visit meee!!" She grinned and trotted back to Draco.  
"Who was that?" She reminded him of someone.. he couldn't put his finger on it, but the hair..  
"Hmm? That was Talon! She's my bestestest friend in the whole-wide-world! I met her on vacation in Wales." Seeing he wasn't really paying attention, she poked him.  
"Draco, will you have puppies with me?"  
"...What?" He startled out of his reverie just long enough to hear the last thing she said, and stared at her blankly.  
"Airhead! Kamon!" She grabbed his arm, and he shoved her away.  
"I can walk to the table on my own, thank you.. why don't you go throw your wanton little self at someone else, Zion?"  
Jezebel proceeded to bite him on the arm.  
"OW! What the bloody hell?!"  
"Tha's for bein' mean to me." She giggled and dragged him over to the table.  
  
Meanwhile, at Gryffindor..  
"You shouldn't be hanging out with Slytherins," a boy with red hair informed her. "They're no good.. and that one seems a little strange in the head.."  
"Oh, Jez is good intentioned. Though yes, she is barking mad." Talon smiled a little at the boy. She couldn't quite recall his name.  
"She seemed okay, Ron.." The black-haired boy with a scar spoke up. He was, as she knew, Harry Potter.   
"Ah.. food's ready." Talon smiled and began to eat. Harry noticed that she ate very little meat and no warm foods, preferring cold fruits and vegetables.  
Seated as they were, in an order that went so: Ron and Harry on one side, Hermione and Talon right across, they were a quiet foursome.   
Ron was busy teaching Talon about the dangers of Hogwarts.  
"Well, watch out for Draco Malfoy -- he's an awful snit, looks like your friend Jezebel has bonded with him pretty well.. Oh, and be careful of Snape and this orange cat called Mrs. Norris.. and Filch.. And McGonagall if you're breaking a rule. Now, the portrait in front of.."  
Talon appeared to be tuning him out.  
A tall girl with short, oddly faded purple hair that flipped out wildly around her face came over, resting her hands on Talon's shoulders.  
"Hey Tal.."  
"Hello." Talon craned her neck up to smile at the girl. "Enjoying yourself in Ravenclaw?"  
"Oh my *god!* It's so STRICT! It was way different back in Wales," she said knowledgebly to them all. Fred, George, and Seamus all looked rather interested. The girl flopped herself down on a chair.  
"See, at our old school, nobody much cared what you did so long as nobody got hurt. It was all about furthering the "self," and they thought that if you got in trouble it'd further your character."  
"Which meant you got to do whatever you want?" Seamus grinned.  
"Yup! Hey, Tal, be a doll and introduce me, will ya?"  
"Sure. Everybody, meet Mikey. 'Key, meet Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Neville Longbottom."  
"Hi everybody. Yes, I would like to confirm that I AM female. Most people call me Key." She flashed them a grin. A fairly normal-looking girl, she was pretty and of medium height. She wore jeans and a black tank top with a single word on the front that appeared to be in another language.  
Key sat on her knees and proceeded to get into a heavy discussion with Dean, Seamus, Fred, and George about pranking tactics.  
Hermione glanced at Talon, frowning.  
"Um.. Talon?"  
"Yes'm?"  
"Will it be like this -every- day at lunch?"  
"Probably!" 


	4. 

"Well," Draco said viciously, glancing at his two very large, very Slytherin, and very unintelligent cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
They, in turn, proceeded to stare at him blankly.  
"Yeh?" Goyle timidly spoke up. For weighing about two hundred pounds, he was a wimp when it came to Draco.  
"It seems to me that there has been a bit.. of a problem. You two *told* your fathers, who in turn told *my* father, that I didn't want to join Lord Voldemort."  
They nodded dumbly.  
"You are both," Draco announced, "The biggest idiots in the Northern Hemisphere."  
He stalked off.  
Goyle and Crabbe looked at each other, shrugged, and got into a fight over a stolen chunk of roast beef.  
  
----------  
  
Draco swept on his father's invisibility cloak and began to walk towards the kitchens. His stomach was growling uncomfortably, as Goyle had been rather stupid and eaten all his food that he'd nicked from the kitchens. (This had resulted in Draco smacking him over the head with an extremely heavy book. However, since Goyle was, indeed, stupid, there was no response.)  
He heard voices coming from the kitchen as he tugged off the hood, slipping in. He watched all the house elves scatter, revealing..  
Ginny Weasley and some random girl with light purple hair.  
Grrrrrrrreat.  
"Well," he drawled, "If it isn't the muggle-loving queen and a runaway Whale."  
The girl with purple hair stared at him.  
"My name is Key. Who the fuck are you?" She flickered her dark gaze over him.  
"I," he drew himself up proudly, "Am Draco Malfoy."  
She blinked at him.  
"Okay. Did you want something, or are you just going to sit there and look as if you dunked your head in silver paint?"  
Ginny giggled quietly, watching. She wasn't in a mood to get in a fight with Malfoy, besides -- Key had told her she enjoyed picking fights.  
"Excuse me?" Draco glared at her.   
She grinned. "By the way. Both my parents are muggle. Oh, no! The world's gonna end! Sicc old Voldie on me!"  
Draco was absolutely aghast. While he wasn't really interested in following the Lord -- he was much too proud for that -- he was never downright dispresctful.. and this weird, lanky girl with a cheshire grin and an arm thrown around Ginny Weasley as if they were the best of pals.. was No One to the Dark Lord.  
"Did you know," she continued conversationally, "That Voldemort reminds me agonizingly of a really annoying guy named Adolph Hitler?"  
Draco blinked. Hitler? Now that was a little extreme..   
Ginny nodded. "Yes," he'd never noticed how cute her voice was before. He abruptly scolded himself. Where had THAT come from? "He's that muggle man who killed a lot of people, isn't he?"  
Suddenly Key was dead serious, and she fixed her intense black gaze on him.  
"Twelve million," she said softly, "Twelve million people, dead because of one stupid man. He was a coward. He couldn't handle his own pain.. so in turn he lashed out at other people. An immature coward.. and somehow, he's got to power."  
She paused, clambering off her stool.  
"But you know what, Draco my boy?" She quirked a smile, a curious little smirk that was sad and dangerous all at the same time. "He'll die. I will make sure of that."  
She walked towards the exit. He was stunned. These words -- words no one had ever, ever dared to say -- most didn't even want to say the name, much less slurs against him.. he couldn't move.  
When he had regained his senses, he noticed he was alone with Ginny Weasley.  
The girl with carrot-colored hair, deep red-orange, stared back. Her chocolate brown eyes were intent and not a bit frightened -- though she was, inwardly.  
Silence pervaded the area. She was different. Not the beautiful that some girls were, but sweet-featured and plush-bodied.   
And quite unfortunately, a Gryffindor.  
You see, Draco Malfoy couldn't quite get past that. It could be that he was only fifteen, but he just couldn't. There seemed to be this line seperating him from everyone else, so he was stuck with.. the people in Slytherin.  
Suddenly, there was a noise.  
Ginny tensed and lookd over at a house-elf.  
"Nickel, was that Filch?"  
The house-elf nodded minutely, too terrified of Draco to speak.  
".. Shit." The two humans spoke in unision.  
And quite suddenly, they both bolted towards the door. They tried to run silently. Ginny whipped out her wand and hissed at a door "Alohamora!" and it clicked. She swung it open and stepped in, Draco following her. The door swang closed, and Ginny turned around..  
Only to realize they were in a closet. The closet that locked you in -- not just for a bit, but all night.  
So. He was trapped in a closet with an extremely attractive girl, whom he could do absolutely nothing with because she was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin. And she was absolutely bewildered. When had Draco Malfoy of all people gotten handsome?   
It must have been magic.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Harry Potter crouched quietly in front of a fireplace, speaking in hushed tones with one Sirius Black -- his godfather.  
Sirius was looking much better lately. He looked younger, his hair was cut -- as a matter of fact, he was damned good looking.  
Quite unfortunately, he was an escaped convinct and the former womanizer could do absolutely no flirting.   
"Do you have any news?"  
"No.. there are some kids from a school from Wales, and a teacher, and one American girl.. but that's it, I think."  
"He's inactive. He's planning something.."  
Suddenly the portraithole swung open. So suddenly, in fact, that by the time one Miss Angela Piers had entered the Gryffindor Common, she laid eyes on Sirius Black and Harry Potter.  
She clapped a hand to her mouth. A pretty woman of perhaps twenty-eight, she was a former Charms teacher. Professer Dumbledore had very kindly offered her sanctuary, and, as part of it, she was to make rounds and make sure everyone was in bed.  
Obviously, at one AM in the morning, everyone was not.  
"That's.." she knew better than to scream. "That is Sirius Black.."  
Harry spoke quickly. "Miss Piers, I swear to you, it's not.. he's innocent, he really is, he's my godfather, and --"  
"I don't want to hear it." She had green eyes, the colour of faded limestone. Cats eyes, flecked with gold.  
"But Miss Piers.." Harry trailed off.  
"You're supposed to be in bed, Harry." She studed him intently. Her honey blonde hair was neatly tied in a messy ponytail, which appeared to be falling out.  
Sirius wasn't sure what to do. This was clearly a no nonsense woman -- yet she didn't appear to be scared by him.  
"Miss." He spoke quietly.  
"Yes?" She glanced at him.  
"You must understand.. this is the only way Harry and I can talk."  
She walked forward. The same as most of the Wales people, she had no uniform -- simply wearing a short-sleeved, dark green shirt (one that rather brought out her eyes, or so thought Monsiuer Black) and a khaki skirt.  
"Perhaps. But it is one in the morning and the common room is cleared by eleven. I'm sure that Harry would be able to communicate you at an earlier time."  
Suddenly, Sirius was struck by an idea.  
"Why don't you talk with us?" He asked warmly, hoping she would accept or at least let them be.  
She carefully eyed him. Obviously, she saw through the gesture -- yet they'd have information for her. Information, perhaps, for Dumbledore. (As she was not yet aware of the communication between the esteemed Professer and Black.)  
"Yes. All right.."  
Sirius was relieved. At least she wouldn't turn him in.  
"So?" She sat down on a cushion. "Let's hear your news, Black." A smirk tugged at her lips.  
"Well," he began, "Last night I was.. hanging around a city corner, in London, when I heard a whisper.." 


End file.
